iSave your Life: Bonus Seddie
by Xemtlenc
Summary: This is an extra scene, a few days after the end of this episode, I thought there would be an end happier and a little more Seddie too. Rated M for obvious reasons.
**A/N: Hm, I'm not sure of the title of this one-shot, but I have no better to offer.**

 **So I'll do with it, enjoy it well!**

 **...**

 **iSave your Life: bonus Seddie**

 **Bushwell Plaza, Seattle  
** **Benson Apartment**

Sitting on his bed, Freddie dries his hair with a towel.

It was not easy to do with only one hand available, or take a shower with an arm and leg in a cast, but he is ambidextrous and he always manages to get by.

Except for love affairs, he had to teach himself like his mother, Marissa was not too thrilled to talked him about girls, and he had only understood some things, like being a stalker on her first crush is not one thing to do and that's pretty scary.

Sadly, it will not deny it, but he preferred to finish things with Carly, instead she begins to hate him or have another relationship behind his back. Not he thinks she'd do that, but as people can do stupid things when they're under pressure.

For a few days, he broke up with Carly, and things are a little awkward between them but they keep talking and they are still friends, almost like before.

It will take some time before it returns to normal.

After drying his hair as best he could, Freddie lies comfortably, ensuring be good installed. He just wears a short towel around the waist, did not really want to get dressed in his pajamas. He took advantage of the quiet night as his mother works at night this month.

Freddie knits his eyebrows slightly, as he suddenly feels a weight on the bed beside him.

He opens his eyes, beating eyelid several times as he is quite surprised to see someone else in his room, he thought it was his mother who wanted to mothered him a little more. But as soon as the thin mist covering his eyes disappears, he is shocked not to see his mother, but Sam Puckett of all people.

And her improbable outfit.

Sam is dressed in a nurse outfit he could call "naughty": a nurse headband, a white corset top with red ribbons instead of buttons, the corset top acts as garters as she also wears white stockings. He can also see that she does not wear underwear necessary to her crotch but fortunately, she crossed her legs.

He swallows to see her dressed in front of him ... and maybe for him, but it can not be true. Come on, they are Sam & Freddie and they live for tormented each other ... even if she was really nice for him, maybe a little too nice as she was quite close to him these last time, but he had not really noticed until tonight.

 **...**

Sam smiled to see him squirm so, he is actually quite lovely to be a little nervous in her presence.

She knew he would love the outfit she had chosen for him, she borrows it of her mother.

She basted herself ten minutes earlier in the Benson apartment, but not in that outfit but in her clothes everyday, she took her backpack at red and black plaid and she changed in that outfit. She had a plan.

You see, she has a little crush or anything to the nub in front of her, it's been some time now and she always thought that he belonged to her and her alone, in a strange way. Sam never thought that Carly would one day a date with Freddie, so she made no movement on him, but it changed there almost two weeks with the accident.

But she would never have anything do to sneaky to her best friend, Sam sincerely thinks that it does not last between two and she did not want things to be weird after their break.

And then, she saw other girls were interested in Freddie the hero, so she thought of this plan to cast all these girls away from the head of her dork.

He was to her and she does not like being the infringement on her territory, ever.

It's maybe selfish but she did not mind.

Sam knows that he became uncomfortable, the lump under his towel confirms it, she knows she's damn sexy. Pam has taught him some things about seduction male, not that she wanted to use on a random guy but she silently grateful her to see that it works on Freddie. If she had known earlier, she would have used instead of hitting him, it's much more fun.

She knows she has him in the palm of her hand, she gains control over him. She may seem harmlessly cute when she wants but she is a very sneaky girl.

"Uh, I did not hear you come in, you're quite a ninja" it is all he manages to say, trying hard not to sound disturbing.  
"Hm, Sam the ninja, maybe I should dress like Ayane, you know the purple dress and black bustier with a pink butterfly print on the skirt" she coos.

Freddie swallows as he begins to have the image in mind.

"You know, we have not been alone for a long time" Sam said sensually "I thought we could be quiet for both ... be intimate with each other."

Freddie knows exactly what it means, but it is trying to play dumb.

"I'm listening, what you have in mind?"

Sam puts her hands on the shoulders of Freddie, as he sat in the meantime, and she gently down on his bed

"Lie down, lover boy" she said, guiding him into position.

Once he is laying down, she can easily climb over on his knees, Freddie automatically looks at her crotch and he sees something surprising.

Sam had cut her pubis, so that the pubic hair of her pussy is shaped of little heart. It was erotic and makes him much effect.

Then, he looks up at her, they looked into the eyes of each other for about a few seconds, until she attacks him with her mouth against his mouth. At first, she did not know how he would respond to her sexual advances, but the swelling of his cock she felt against her pussy, told her he loved her at least her kiss, and his tongue cooperating, means that he was interested in what she wanted to offer him.

Freddie breaks the kiss and moved his mouth to the side of her neck, biting gently as he breathes her smell.

"Let's see if you'll like it" Sam whispers to herself as she began to grind his crotch with her groin.

She waits a few seconds to see how he reacts and when she hears moaning, she knew it was time to move on.

"I want you to fuck me, I need to feel you in me, Freddie" she whispers, as she begins to nibble his ear.

It was a strange feeling for her, she hates him but yet she loves him the same time, no love ... but she does not know. She hopes that this night may lighten things. It is difficult for Freddie to think rationally when he has Sam on him in this way. At a time like this, the only thing that makes sense is to fulfill her wish.

"Do you realize that my mother can go back a minute to the next?" he tries one last time to retreat.

Otherwise, he will accept what she offers.

"I do not think, your mother works at night until the end of the month, so it's just you and me" she smiled.

Then, she removed the towel covering his waist, releasing his cock of a reasonable size, though she can not really judge as this is the first she sees one. She does not really know if it's good or not, but she feels her crotch will be sore for a few days.

"Good" Sam said, licking her lips "go to it."

* * *

 **Later,**

Freddie is still lying on the bed, and Sam sat on him, him in her.

He is naked as she always has her outfit with her breasts out of the corset, giggling when she moves.

In this position, she must do all the work but she did not mind, she said him show that it is she who commands even in bed. Freddie could not move, all he could do was sit there and enjoy her strangely tight pussy and well lubricated of the beautiful blonde.

Not that he thinks she's a whore, but he always thought Sam would have a guy harem behind her because it must be said, but puberty was very generous to Puckett ... and he had noticed that most boys, and girls, turns after Sam's passing ... himself was surprised to verify the ass of blond-headed demon.

They are in a kind of fog of lust/love/unresolved sexual tension, gentle but exciting.

Freddie has lots of fun, Sam riding him, he knew she likes to be dominant in their relationship.

Sam has fun also, a part of her always hate him but she wants to explore the part that loves that boy, and she did not regret the trip.

"I had thought of your cock for three months" she managed to say between moans.  
"Fuck Sam, you're gonna make me come" Freddie says, her statement was almost brought to his knees.

Seconds later, he is coming. Freddie closes his eyes and groans as he unloads his sperm in her tight vagina.

Sam detects his orgasm and she presses her internal muscles to pump all he can give.

"Oh, Sam ... it's so good!" he shouts as she severely compresses his dick.

She smiled watching his face turn bright red.

 _This is good, he will remember this meeting for a long time_ , she thinks about herself.

Sam knows it was finished, she is coming too even if she's not a screamer, when she sees Freddie collapse and ready to fall asleep.

She quietly up to leave him, then she took a wet towel on the bedside table of Freddie and she begins to clean the juice dripping out of her at her thigh. After she cleans the sex of Freddie before going on him under the covers, kissing him on his forehead and wish him a good night.

She goes to the door and smiled at a low 'night Sam' coming from the direction of Freddie.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

Sam finished dressing in her usual clothes and tidy her outfit of cosplay in her backpack.

She wanted to continue to play with him, but she knew it was his first time. It will work his endurance, she can not blame him as she knows Marissa. She does not know yet if she wants to be with him or not, she must reflect advantage ... but a secret relationship is possible, for now.

Oh yes, she had not forgotten to put a silver ring with a note attached " _Personal property to Mama_ " on his cute sex when it is at rest.

Yep, mama do not share.

Hmm now, where could she found a cosplay of Ayane ...?

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, a sexy nurse seemed appropriate in this episode.**

 **Sorry that this is a little short.**


End file.
